


Kiss It Better

by s0hmam0miji (amai_kaminari)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/pseuds/s0hmam0miji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>ANIME:</b> GetBackers<br/><b>DISCLAIMERS: </b>GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.<br/><b>WARNINGS:</b> Shonen-ai, Yaoi, BanXGinji, GinjiXBan -- Fluffy to the MAX!<br/><b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> Just a silly ficlet I wrote while on vacation. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Please no random flames.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> **ANIME:** GetBackers  
> **DISCLAIMERS: **GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
> **WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, BanXGinji, GinjiXBan -- Fluffy to the MAX!  
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just a silly ficlet I wrote while on vacation. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Please no random flames.

**ANIME:** GetBackers  
**DISCLAIMERS: **GetBackers and all GetBackers characters are property of Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.  
**WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, BanXGinji, GinjiXBan -- Fluffy to the MAX!  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just a silly ficlet I wrote while on vacation. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Please no random flames.

* * *

  
** Kiss It Better **

_by sohmamomiji_

"What can that Snake Bastard do for you that we can't?"

A tall muscular shadow looms over the blond GetBacker.

Blush. "Well, I… I trust him."

"What? You don't trust us?"

"Of course I do, Shido, but…"

"Try again. What else?"

Blushes deeper. "Uh, he protects me…"

"And the VOLTS didn't?"

"Uh, uh…" The young blond shuffles his feet uncomfortably, looking around desperately for a means of escape.  
Noticing that his partner had come over to listen in on the conversation, Ginji quickly shifts his gaze down at the  
ground in order to hide the crimson in his cheeks.

What the former Lightning Lord doesn't realize is that Kazuki has been standing behind Shido, analyzing the  
young blond and his partner the whole time.

"I… uh… I"

"And WE wouldn't beat you up… or make you sleep in a car… or let you starve!" Shido growls.

"Step off, Monkey Boy!" Ban interjects with a hiss, "Just 'cause Ginji isn't _kept_ like you are doesn't mean…"

"No one _asked_ you, Snake-for-Brains!"

"Enough! Both of you! This isn't helping!" scolds the Threadmaster, quickly moving between Shido and Ban  
to prevent another needless street brawl.

During their angry interchange, Ginji turns on his heels and runs off, not sure what else to say… not wanting  
to say what he really feels.

"Oi, Ginji! Where the _hell_ are you going, BAKA!" He hears Ban call after him, but he keeps running.

The blond GetBacker hears the clomping of shoes against the pavement. They're chasing him, but Ginji's  
head start had been just enough to lose them.

The electricity-wielder turns into a small alley and hides behind a set of concrete steps. Pressing his back up  
against the wall and drawing his knees in, he tries to conceal himself as much as possible. Amber eyes closed,  
Ginji rests his head on his knees, trying to even out his panting and calm his jackhammering heartbeat. Eventually,  
he settles enough to feel his cheeks cool.

Kazuki is the first one to find him. Ginji feels a pair of eyes weighing heavily against his guilty conscience.

"So there you are, Ginji-san." Kazuki's quiet voice startles the blond, but Ginji does not move from his position.

For a few moments, the Threadmaster simply stands beside his obviously troubled friend in quiet support,  
carefully observing his former VOLTS leader.

"You love him, don't you."

The striking statement spoken by the serene voice breaks through the GetBacker's anxious reverie.

"Of course, Kazu-chan," Ginji stutters nervously, not wanting to meet the Threadmaster's gaze "I… I love all my friends."

The former Lightning Lord feels himself wither under Kazuki's knowing gaze, burning into him like the noontime sun.

"You can't hide it from me, Ginji-san," Kazuki insists firmly "I know that look."

Ginji's eyes widen with a start, then, blushing deeply, he quickly buries his face in his knees. "Kazu-chan, I…"

"Ah… so it's true."

Kazuki kneels beside his friend. Nimble fingers tip Ginji's chin up slowly and soft concerned eyes carefully study his face.

Translating the feelings he sees in the blond's eyes, the Threadmaster adds, "He doesn't know. You haven't told him."

"Kazu-chan…" Ginji wraps his arms around his friend's graceful frame, buries his face in his friend's shoulder and sobs softly.  
"Wh… What if he doesn't… I... I…"

"Somehow, I don't think you have to worry about that, Ginji-san." Kazuki smiles knowlingly.

Ginji draws away from the former Prince of Fear, bewilderment clearly painted on his features.

The Threadmaster simply smiles again, reassuringly, and places an elegant hand on the blond's shoulder.

'_Ah, and here comes Midou-san now.' _A quick flick of the wrist retracts a set of listening threads.

"How about a _test_… Ne, Ginji-san?"

Though confused, Ginji nods trustingly.

"Forgive me." _Ginji-san. Juubei._ Kazuki murmurs as he draws his former Emperor in for a soft, chaste kiss.

For a moment, Ginji's senses can only register the gentle jingling of bells.

**WHAM! **

Their kiss is interrupted by a thundering crack.

"Yarnball! What… the HELL… do you think… you're doing?"

Ginji looks up at Ban to see the brunette's eyebrow twitching with irritation; a vein in his temple throbbing angrily.  
Continuing his gaze, Ginji notices that Ban's fist is embedded into the building against which the young blond is leaning,  
a large crater indicating the point of contact.

Sweatdropping, Ginji gulps. '_Uh-oh_'.

"Just helping a friend…" Kazuki says nonchalantly as he glides up to his feet, leaving Ginji flushed and stunned  
as the Threadmaster winks meaningfully at him before lightly floating away. "I'll be taking Shido home now."

"And what the HELL were YOU doing, BAKA!" Ban yells, bonking Ginji on the head, waking him out of his stupor.

"Uh… Kazu-chan was… uh… helping me?"

"And how exactly was THAT supposed to be HELPING you?"

"Uh… uh… er…"

"WELL?"

"Well… uh… kind of like… you know how if someone gets a boo-boo, you're supposed to kiss it and make it better?"

Vein throb. "And?"

"And what?"

Eyebrow twitch. "Did it WORK?"

"No."

Raised eyebrow. "Huh? ... **_No?_** ... Really? ... Why not?"

"Wrong person kissing me."

Ginji, his face a few dozen shades of pink, looks up at Ban with an innocent, but hopeful, smile.

"Oi, Baka!" Ban rolls his azure eyes and throws up his hands cantankerously, his own face turning pink now.

Reaching down, the Jagan Master grabs Ginji's shirt, jerks the GetBacker roughly to his feet and shoves him firmly  
against the concrete wall, next to the fist-induced crater. Before Ginji can say another word, Ban brusquely plants  
a kiss on his partner's lips.

Releasing the blond unceremoniously and turning away, a gruff voice asks, "How about now?"

"All better, Ban-chan!"

**OWARI**


End file.
